Deja Vu
by mg78
Summary: Jessie and Katie's lives change forever when two deceased spirits took over their bodies during a hypnotism. Now they must find the killer responsible for their deaths and to rekindle their past relationship.
1. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu (We've Never Said Goodbye)**

**Summary:** What was just a regular hypnotism participation turned out to be a life changing experience for Jessie and Katie, for during their hypnotism two murdered lovers spirits came into them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once or Again nor the characters of Jessica Sammler and Katherine Singer.

**Rating:** PG-13/T for now, might change to M/R

**Author's Note:** Finally got a beta-reader! But the more the better, so if you want to be one, go ahead and PM me!

Chapter 1: Deja Vu

In the beginning of Summer break 2006:

This night in Chicago's Lakeview area was like any other night in Chicago, nothing special except for two college girls. They were watching a hypnotist magician/comedian at Zanies Comedy Club; little did they know that from that night on, their lives would change forever.

The guy who was doing the magic/comedy show was none other than the so-called 'great' Andini, the Turkish magician/comedian. His specialty was hypnotism, and he usually hypnotized people to do really stupid stuff, things like bark like a dog or make them think they're 8 years old again.

"Quack Quack!" went one of his victims, I mean, err... volunteers. The audience in the club was laughing hysterically as they watched the woman onstage acting like a duck. While this was going on, the magician was thinking, in Turkish, '_This is perfect, she looks like a duck anyway._' After he'd finally brought her back to the real world, he searched the audience for more volunteers to embarrass.

"Now! For my next act, I will hypnotize two people to think that they are in a horse race. Anybody willing to volunteer?" he said with a rather thick Turkish accent.

"Jessie, this'll be fun, let's volunteer!" Katie said with excitement.

"I don't know Katie; I don't like it when people laugh at me." Jessie mumbled.

"Oh, come on, sweetie! You gotta loosen up a bit. You've only got one life to live."

Jessie was always the cautious and the somewhat-insecure one in the relationship, but in the past, her levelheadedness had prevented Katie's somewhat reckless ways from getting them into quite a bit of trouble.

"Yeah but whenever I get laughed at, it brings back terrible memories of when people used to laugh at us in high school after they found out about us."

"First of all, this ain't fucking Upton Sinclair, no one here that I know went to school with us in. And second of all, even if they knew about us what can they do about it? Remember PFLAG had our backs in high school and if anything happens, they will have our backs again."

Jessie and Katie have been dating for three years since they went to high school together. Now they are attending Northwestern University. Katie was offered to go to UCLA and Jessie was offered to go to Yale but both declined due to their love for Chicago and more importantly, their love for each other. Besides, Northwestern is a highly respected school for academia.

"So don't worry about it, honey, everything will be fine," Katie told her gently, easing some of Jessie's worries.

"Alright then, go ahead." Jessie gave in reluctantly.

"Cool! You won't regret this, I promise!" Katie said happily as she kissed her on the forehead, leaving Jessie a bit shocked.

"Who is willing to volunteer for my next act, so that I can make a complete fool out of them?" Andini said with his dry and sarcastic humor, making the audience chuckle. With that attitude of his, if he wasn't so good at what he was doing, he wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere.

"We will!" Katie shouted from the audience.

"Ah, I see we got two people, now the fun can begin," he said with a sinister grin.

As they walk down to the stage, Andini kept that devilish grin plastered on his face, making Jessie start re-thinking her decision.

"I really don't like this, Katie," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, he's just being an ass," she responded nonchalantly.

Finally they got on the stage and Andini came up to them with that grin still in place, "Well look here, two beautiful young ladies. If I didn't already have four wives, I would make both of you mine," he said with amusement as the crowd laughed. Of course none of it was true, for he was only on his second divorce. "Can you two lovely ladies tell me your names?"

Seeing that Jessie was still apprehensive about the whole thing, Katie took the mike from Andini and said "I'm Katie and this is my girlfriend, Jessie." Jessie was stunned at how openly Katie had just admitted their relationship to the club, but surprisingly nobody picked it up, they just assumed that it meant best friends. Jessie was really beginning to feel uneasy about this, first Katie kissed her on her forehead and now she told everybody that she's her girlfriend.

"Jessie, isn't that a boy's name?" He asked, in confusion.

Jessie glared at Andini and growled at him, "IT'S SHORT FOR JESSICA!"

That gave him some fright and he took an involuntary step back, "Well okay, I didn't know, English is not my first language!" He said tentatively. "Please don't tell me it's that time of the month for you!"

Jessie's face turned a deep shade of red but Katie quickly calmed her down. "Jessie, honey, don't pay him any mind," she whispered to her girlfriend. Jessie glanced at Katie and saw how calm she was. Jessie could be quite hotheaded, but seeing Katie so unphased and relax, she took a deep breath and chilled out.

"Let's just get this thing started. Do you two want to have the ride of your lives?"

"You bet!" Katie grinned excitedly.

"Do you, Jessie?"

"Umm I guess...yeah!" Jessie was trying to do her best to sound excited too, but in reality she was still pissed at Andini, as well as being unbelievably anxious about what was about to happen.

"Come on, Jessie, it's not gonna be that bad." Katie said softly to her with her usual assurance.

Andini backed her up, "She's right, it's just hypnotism. I can't force you to do anything that you don't want to do. Even though you're in a hypnotic state, you still have control of your mind. So are you two ready?" Both said yes in unison, so Andini gave them some instructions, "Now, you must look at the tip of this magic wand I'm holding. I want you to focus on the wand and nothing else. When I mean nothing else, I mean just that. Not even if Brad Pitt walks into this room! I don't want either of you to look at him." The audience laughed, but Katie was thinking of something else.

'_If only he knew that Brad Pitt is so not my type, he's not even cute! Besides, I'd take Angelina Jolie over him any day!'_

"I will first tell you to close your eyes, then I will say some magic words, and finally I will snap my fingers. By then you will have your eyes closed and each of you will be on your horse getting ready to race. You will not hear anyone else's voice in this room besides mine. I will give you the command to start the race. Okay now, here are the magic words, ah salami baloney balona sha na na jabroni all your base belongs to us noob noob shoo bop doo wop bubble yum swatch cheerios show me the money whoop this it is I pity da foo' wachoo talkin' bout willis." With that he finally snapped his finger, and, amazingly, the two girlss found themselves in a derby. They were seated on their horses wearing their jockey uniform.

"Now girls, you are in the Kentucky Derby racing for the roses and you have the two best horses in the race. Jessie, your horse is the glorious Dogbiscuit, and Katie your horse is the legendary Mister Ed," the audience laughed at that one.

"Why do I get the lazy horse that talks too much?" Katie asked with her eyes closed.

"Because he fits your personality very well!" Jessie giggled, her own eyes closed.

"Shut up, Jessie! I am _so_ gonna kick your butt after this race is over!"

Andini and the audience couldn't help but laugh at their banter, "Okay, let's just get this race started!" he told them, still laughing. "Now, on your marks… get set… go!" And the imaginary race began.

Jessie and Katie were in their seats riding like they were really on horses. They were trying to giddy up their "horses" in a rather comical manner, making the audience laugh even harder. Andini was talking like a play-by-play announcer. Jessie was in the lead while Katie was getting frustrated with her horse.

"Will you stop talking about Wilbur and start running?" Katie scolded.

"I thought you two were made for each other. Go, Dogbiscuit, go!"

Andini was enjoying this as much as the audience was. The constant bickering banter between the two made it even more enjoyable.

"It looks like Dogbiscuit is leading the race, Mr. Ed is nowhere in sight!" he announced, trying to sound like Howard Cosell.

"Come on you stupid horse!" Katie shouted in frustration at her imaginary horse.

The hypnotism kept on going for a little more than a minute. Nothing much has changed; Jessie and Dogbiscuit were way ahead, while Katie and Mr. Ed were lagging behind. Then, Andini had the finishing line appear.

"Now here comes the finish line, can Katie and Mr. Ed make up the distance in time and win?"

"Not a chance!" Jessie grinned; her cocky tone was very unusual for her.

"And it looks like… Jessie and Dogbiscuit are the winners!"

Jessie punched the air in victory. The audience got a good laugh out of it. About five seconds later, Katie crossed the finish line too.

"Finally, Katie and Mr. Ed cross line. Man, I have to tell you, I've seen turtles moved faster than that!"

"Oh shut up, Andini, you gave me that sorry horse," she snapped. Andini didn't say anything, just laughed.

"Well now that the race is over, I'm going to interview the winner. So Jessie, tell me how do you feel? …Jessie? Jessie?" Panic started to set in when he realized she was no longer celebrating, and, instead, she stood completely still, not responding to him at all. He glanced over at Katie and saw that she was the exact same. He snapped his fingers but nothing happened, so he snapped them a few more times but he got the same result each time - nothing.

Deep in the back of his mind, he suspected something very bad was going on. He had his suspicions, based on past experience, as to what was going on, but of course he couldn't bring it to the audience's attention. The audience was completely confused, they hadn't a clue what was going on.

What Andini suspected was the cause for the sudden change in the two girls, was unwelcome intrusion of outside spirits who had taken over their bodies. Hypnotism puts people in a vulnerable state, making it relatively easy for spirits to take advantage of them. It's a deep, dark secret, known only by a few hypnotists, Andini being one of them.

His guess was correct, for at that very moment, both Jessie and Katie were reliving the spirits' pasts.


	2. We've Never Said Goodbye

**Deja Vu (We've Never Said Goodbye)**

**Author's Note: **I finally got a beta-reader! Thank you MaxximumRide666 for giving up some of your time to make my story better!

With that in mind, if you have already read chapter 1 then I strongly suggest to **re-read** it since my beta-reader made some changes.

**Chapter 2: We've Never Said Goodbye**

+-+-+

It was a dark, and somewhat foggy, Friday night. It was at one of the many docks on the bay. Despite the fog, the moon still shone brightly in the sky, an iconic bridge, only a mile away, was silhouetted against it, completing the picturesque view. It was the perfect setting for the two lovers, as they embraced and kissed each other. No one else was around, making the area exclusively theirs for the time being. They felt like that it was a perfect night to be together; little did they know it would be their last...

"This is so beautiful, Allie. The cold, crisp air, the beautiful moonlight, the ocean, the bridge… We've known each other for four years now and you still manage to surprise me!" Jamie smiled as she looked up at the taller girl with love in her eyes.

"Well you know me, I can always find hidden treasure in the city," she winked.

"Yeah, even this long after the gold rush!" she laughed, flirting with her girlfriend. Allie's breath was taken away by the beauty of her lover's face as the moonlight shone down on her. She was mesmerized by Jamie's mossy green eyes and her smile, as it lit up the docks in the dimmed lighting. Her red hair wasn't a good match for the night light, but it was soft and silky to touch. That's all that mattered to Allie, as she stroking it lovingly. Still she looked elegant with her pink striped blouse matched with a matching long pink strip split skirt. As for Jamie, she in turn was mesmerized by Allie's dark beauty. Her jet black hair was perfect for the setting and her sky blue eyes complimented the beautiful night sky. She was looking stunning with her white dress shirt and brown blazer, along with her beige slacks and a brown leather belt with a gold buckle.

Her dark beauty suited their environment to a tee, for she was the Queen of the Nightlife. She was lively and passionate, but it was during the night that she really came into her own. She lived for the night, and embraced it completely. As for Jamie, she was not so big on the nightlife. She wouldn't have minded being at home reading, but she was willing to do anything to be with Allie, the person she adored the most.

"I felt that it was only appropriate to come here, after that romantic Dionne Warwick table-for-two concert we saw," she simply stated. Allie was as much refined as she was lively. Jamie softly smiled in return.

"And it was front row! I'm amazed; I can't believe you pulled that one off! You know how much I love Dionne!" she smiled, not wanting to get overexcited and ruin the romantic mood. It was a great thing since she was a huge fan of the singer, Dionne Warwick. She had every album she had ever released, almost every single she has done on 45, and she had attended all her concerts in the area for the past seven years. Her excitement only grew as she continued talking, "It was wonderful! She even dedicated a song to me and she sang a part of it right at our table. I'm going to remember it for the rest of my life!" she said dreamily. That had Allie grinning happily.

"Don't forget that I got that picture taken with her together. What really surprised me is that she offered you an internship job for the summer." When she said that, it reminded Jamie of something.

"Oh shit! I hope I didn't leave the picture behind," she fretted. Next to Allie, the last thing she wanted to lose was that Polaroid snapshot of her, Allie and Dionne together. It was even autographed by the diva herself.

Allie chuckled, "Don't worry about it. It's in the glove compartment."

Jamie sighed in relief, "Thank you, I could have had a heart-attack if I'd forgotten it! Anyway, I'm not really surprised at that one," she noted. "After all of the concerts I've been to, she should recognize me by now. I guess my dedication paid off," she smiled again.

Allie laughed quietly, "It sure did. Hmm well at the moment I'm more in the mood for kissing than talking," she told her seductively. Jamie grinned broadly, blushing a deep red, though it was hard to see in the moonlight. So the tall and slender Allie slowly inched her head down to Jamie's waiting lips. As they connected, Allie's arm snaked round the back of Jamie's neck, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together with more force, while Jamie's arms wrapped around Allie's waist a little tighter. Their tongues slowly danced together, as they savoured the precious moments they had alone. The pace picked up, their kissing became more passionate. But before anything else could happen between them, something terrifyingly unexpected happened instead.

A shot rang out, unbelievably loud in the stillness of the night. Suddenly, Allie froze, her eyes widened in surprise. Jamie didn't understand, she had been too wrapped up in her girlfriend to think anything of the loud bang.

"...Allie? Allie?! What's going on?!"

"I-I think... I think I've been… shot," she barely managed to uttered. She had been shot in the back. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, Jamie grabbed her.

"Allie?! Allie?! Please speak to me! SPEAK TO ME!" she frantically shouted. Tears started to spill down her cheeks as she realized that Allie was inevitably going to die. But before she could do anything, she looked up and right into the barrel of a gun. She couldn't see the killer properly, for they were wearing all back with dark sunglasses covering their eyes. Before she could react, the gun went off and she was killed instantly.

After that, the killer quickly disappeared and everything was quiet again as the girls' lifeless bodies lay on the dock. It wasn't until a steamer coming down the bay, blew its horn that the eerie silence was finally broken.

+-+-+

!

Thanks to Andini blasting an air horn between the two girls, they finally snapped back to reality with their ears ringing. They were in complete shock, as they had to readjust to being back in their normal time period.

"See folks, nothing works better than an air horn," he smirked as the crowd had a good chuckle out of it. All Jessie and Katie had now, were headaches. "You girls can go ahead and take you seats," he urged. They slowing headed back into the audience, not knowing exactly what to make of their traumatic experience.

Seeing the uneasiness of the audience, Andini cut his performance short.

"I would like to thank all of you for watching my show. Have a wonderful night." he quickly walked off stage and made a bee-line for his dressing room.

The host got up on the stage, "That was the great comedian hypnotist Andini; give him a round of applause!" The audience clapped but there was a good amount of uneasiness as they were still unsure as to what they had just seen. Katie and Jessie were also still recovering from the show, neither said anything for a while until Jessie brought it up.

"I don't know exactly what happened… but somehow after the race, I found myself in some dock with another girl… she looked almost like… like you and we were kissing when all of the sudden she got shot from behind."

Katie was stunned when she heard that, she remembered the scene as well.

"That was me. I remember, after the race, I was arguing with that dumb horse, Mr. Ed. Then all of a sudden, I was at some dock, holding a girl who looked just like you. Then when I was kissing her… I felt a sharp pain in my back, like something hit me from behind. Before I knew it, I was… dying."

Jessie was speechless, she remembered the incident perfectly as well.

"This is so creepy, Katie. I do remember kissing you, I mean, the girl. Then I saw her being shot. I got hysterical after that, but then..."

Jessie was having a hard time saying the last part, as tears rolled down her eyes. Katie didn't really know what was going on, but going on Jessie's reaction, she knew it couldn't be good.

"Then what?"

She swallowed hard and managed to choke back her tears to finish the sentence, "Then all remember is looking up and seeing a gun pointing at me. The last thing I remember was hearing a loud bang."

There was silence between the two for a good minute. This time it was Katie who broke the silence.

"We need to talk to Andini about this right now."

However Andini had other plans...

+-+-+

In the dressing room, all Andini wanted to do was get the hell out of there as fast as humanly possible. He had with him his assistant, and apprentice, who admired Andini very much for his hypnotism abilities but seriously questioned his ethics at times. This was one of those times.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Look, don't ask questions! I'll explain everything later. Just get the stuff and let's get the fuck out of here!" he commanded.

The assistant wanted to protest but he knew better, so he reluctantly obliged.

"Now make sure you don't run into those girls, got it?"

Before his assistant could reply, the owner banged on the door.

"Andini, open up this minute!"

"Sir, I'm changing right now," he lied, hoping to get more time to escape.

"Bullshit! You were only wearing your street clothes for the performance! Open the Goddamn door!"

Andini nervously went and opened it. A seriously pissed off look was on the owner's face.

"What the hell happened, Andini? What did you do to those girls? Why are you cutting it short? You agreed to perform the whole hour; it's on the Goddamn contract."

"Look, I know it's on the contract, and because of that I will only take the 50% you already paid me, since I did a little more than 30 minutes. But I have to leave now."

"But what about those two girls? Right now, they're probably still in shock but I know after they get out of it, they're going to be looking for you and probably looking for me as well. What am I going to tell them?" he yelled at the hypnotist.

"Tell them I just left and if they asked you where I was staying, tell them you don't know. Come on Robert, let's get moving..."

"Wait a minute! You're not gonna have me put my balls on the line for this!" he spat, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

Andini knew better than to cross him, he was powerful in the Entertainment world of Chicago. So he came up with something that he knew would please him.

"Okay, when I come back to Chicago, I will do the next two shows for you, free of charge. Deal?"

The owner knew that this was a great offer. Andini could certainly draw a crowd and he didn't come cheap. He could seriously clean up with the offer. So he agreed to the deal.

"Okay, I'll take your offer. But I will have a contract ready by next morning and it will be sent to your hotel suite. You better sign it or else..." he finished with a menacing look on his face.

Andini knew how to play a poker face very well, he looked completely cool and sure of himself, but inside he was scared as hell. This wasn't good for him at all. He would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to leave the city now. It wasn't long, but still, it was ample time for the two girls to find him. "Don't worry about it. I will have it signed tomorrow morning." he told the own calmly.

"Good," he smiled at Andini and slapped him on the back. "Well I know you need to get going, so I'll talk to you on the phone tomorrow. Have a nice day," he smirked.

"You too," he replied, cutting it short. He and his assistant immediately bolted out of the building through the backdoor. Five minutes later, Jessie and Katie approached the owner.

"Excuse me sir, we need to see Andini."

"I'm sorry but he already left," the owner smiled.

"Well do you know where he's staying?" Katie asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I don't know," Jessie knew he was lying and was about to call him out on it when Katie ended the conversation smartly and pulled her away, preventing what could have been an explosive situation.

"Thank you very much, sir," Katie said and they left the club.

When they were a safe distance away, Jessie exploded.

"Katie, the man was lying through his teeth!"

"I know Jessie, but it wouldn't do us any good to argue with him. Besides, I know a few people who can track him down. The night is still young, so I'll text Russell. I'm sure he knows where he's staying!"

"How's he going to find him?"

"Don't forget, he's an intern for the Chicago Tribune, working in the Entertainment department. I'm sure he can find something out."

"I hope so," Jessie frowned.

"Don't worry; he's not going to escape from us easily. That I'll guarantee to you," Katie promised. "Anyway, it's no use standing around here, let's go somewhere else, just let me call Russell first."

"Good, I want some answers from that creep," she muttered.

So Katie text Russell, who rang her seconds after getting her text.

"Hello?"

"Hey Russell, it's me, Katie."

"This better be important, my boyfriend is coming over soon."

"Well I'll try to make it short then. I need to know where the so-called great Andini is staying."

"So-called?" he asked, confused. "What happened? Did you participate in one of his hypnotism? Did something go wrong?"

"Yes something went very wrong," she told him, and quickly explained what had happened to herself and Jessie. Russell couldn't believe it.

"Oh my. That's not so good. You're lucky that I have to work tomorrow morning, so I'll do some snooping and call you as soon as I know anything."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem, Katie. Talk to you later."

"You too, bye."

"I hope Russell can find something out, I really want some answers." Jessie frowned, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"I hope so too. That man got a lot of explaining to do."

What the girls didn't realize was that that was only the beginning of their journey… a journey that would change their lives forever.

*****


	3. Then Came You

Author's Note: I know it's been over six months since I posted my last story, but I got really busy at first then my laptop's hard drive died, losing virtually all my work. Thus I lost the motivation to do the chapters until now. Also I'm moving the time of this story from 2005 to 2006, making it four years since the show ended. Thank you.

* * *

Deja Vu

Chapter 3

Then Came You

It was after 6am the next day and Katie was in the bathroom. She wasn't really used to waking up this early, but she didn't have much choice. Still groggy, she glanced in the mirror. Instead of her own reflection though, she saw Allie's. She froze and stared, then rubbed her eyes quickly to make sure she was seeing things properly, but when she looked again she saw herself as normal. Shaking her head, she continued getting dressed. Nothing else eventful happened as she got herself ready, went to pick up Jessie, and headed to the hotel.

Two hours later at 8pm, Jessie and Katie got to the hotel, ready to surprise Andini. As they sat at the main lobby waiting for Russell, they talked quietly.

"Are you sure he's still here? I hope Russell gets here soon."

"I'm certain. Russell is very good at tracking down celebrities. When Madonna was in town the other day, he was able to find her, much to her surprise and chagrin. Plus, he got Andini's flight information. He won't be leaving until 2."

"Okay, good." Yet none of that help to ease Jessie's worrying.

A few minutes later, Russell appeared.

"Hey there, Russ." Katie greeted him with a hug.

"Hey, how you guys doing?"

"Fine. I just want to face that weaseling jerk and get some answers from him."

"Yeah, he needs to do some serious explaining," Jessie tried to hide her anxiousness about the situation.

"I know that if something like this happened to me, I'd be seriously pissed too. Anyway, here's the card key to his suite. My boyfriend's sister works here and she was able to get me one, so please don't lose it. I got to go to work in about an hour, so don't spend too long up there."

He gave the key to Katie.

"Thanks a million, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I kind of wonder about that myself." He smirked.

Katie punched him lightly and said, "Don't kid yourself, boy. Let's go Jessie."

Without a moment's hesitation, Jessie followed Katie to the elevator.

It took a while since the hotel was over thirty stories high. While on their way up there, Katie told Jessie what had happened to her earlier.

"You know, this morning when I went into the bathroom, I think I saw that black-haired girl in the mirror."

Jessie was surprised, "Really? The same thing happened to me, except I saw that redheaded girl in the mirror. And you know what? I had this dream last night and I was her again. It was the weirdest thing ever. I was in a roller disco of all places and I was hearing disco and Bee Gees music, yuck!"

That really got Katie's attention.

"Holy Shit! I had the same dream. And I was Allie again."

"I can't believe this, we're both getting the same dreams and reveries. This is seriously creeping me out."

"Same here, Jess, same here."

"But why are we getting them? Why is it based in the 70s? And what do they have to do with us?" Jessie frowned.

"A better question is 'why us?'"

The dream that they had was not the last they heard from Jamie and Allie, but it was, in fact, just the beginning of their relationship...

* * *

At a roller disco. Sometime in the 1970s.

A shy, introverted, and nervous redheaded girl was watching the skaters skate by in the rink. She was nervous about getting in there with them, even though she'd already paid her admission and got her roller skates.

If it weren't for her new mom wanting to go roller skating, she wouldn't have ever come here. She didn't like big crowds, plus it didn't help matters that she had just learnt to skate.

Her older brother, Levi appeared, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you actually going to skate?"

"I don't know. Everyone's moving too fast for me. This was a stupid idea. Why did dad have to listen to her? Why do her plans and wishes come before ours?"

Levi didn't want to talk more about their issues in public, so instead he shrugged, "Hey don't worry about it. I'll support you if you fall. Now c'mon."

She took a deep breath and skated into the rink. Everything was fine for the first few laps, even though she fell on the second lap. That was until Levi spotted a beautiful and buxom blond.

"Whoah, check that chick out, she's seriously bitchin'! Don't worry; I'll be back, sis."

"Hey! Levi! Don't forget -"

Before she could complete the sentence, he was already skating off in pursuit of the girl. Now she was very nervous and was skating like it, while Ohio Player's "Love Rollercoaster" was blasting. The place could not have picked a better song to show how she was feeling at that moment, as she uneasily weaved through the traffic. However, her worse fear was realized as she bumped into another skater.

"Hey buddy, watch where you're going!" the skater spat as she turned around to face the person so she could yell back. But as soon as she saw who she'd bumped into, her mind went blank. There was a short awkward silence, the kind of silence that comes from an immediate sense of attraction. Then the girl apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's ok. I bumped into you anyways. I should be... Aaawww!" Jamie fell once again.

"You really need to sit down, girl."

"Err yeah. The name's Jamie."

"I'm Allie. Nice to meet you," she said, offering her hand to Jamie. Jamie shook Allie's hand and they headed out the rink to a bench. They started chatting. "You must be new to this area; I've never seen you before."

"I just moved here a few months ago and to be honest with you, I don't go out very often."

"I noticed," Allie replied.

Jamie glanced up at Allie. "How did you know?"

"I can tell that you're shy, since you didn't look at me when you were talking, until now."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" Jamie blushed furiously, feeling even shyer now.

Allie, sensing her embarrassment, just chuckled, "You don't need worry. It's just who you are."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So err do you come here often?"

"Not really, it's not really my type, too family oriented. The only reason I'm here is because they have a discount every Wednesday and I was in the mood for skating."

"Well I'm glad that you came here today," Jamie said, oblivious to the flirting she was doing. Allie noticed but the signals weren't clear so she didn't act on it.

They continued with their conversation, talking about everything from school to TV shows and movies to regular girly stuff. Jamie knew she was attracted to her; deep down inside she was wishing that Allie felt the same way about her. As for Allie, she knew that she wanted Jamie, but she wasn't sure that she was gay. She didn't fit the profile of a 'lesbian', in fact she fit that of a 'straight girl' and her 'gaydar' wasn't helping much, so she decided to play it slow. They talked for a good hour and then Allie heard a song she liked.

"Ooh I got to get back to the rink; this is one of my favorite songs ever." It was Steely Dan's hit, 'Peg.' "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure!" When they got on the rink, Allie started to dance while she was skating. Jessie and a good deal of the people in the rink were amazed at how fluid Allie was when she was skating. She was doing 360s and skating backwards while grooving to the music. Just watching her took her breath away. They were in the rink for at least 30 minutes, and Jamie didn't want to go, but the rest of her family did.

"Hey Jamie, it's time to go," Rosie, Jamie's stepmother told her with her father, Brad skating beside her.

"Ah, do we have to go?"

"Unfortunately yes, it's almost 9:30, bed time soon. You don't want to be tired for school," Brad cautioned.

Jamie was bummed out, but understood.

"Well can you give me five minutes, please?"

Brad and Rosie were aware of the fact that Jamie had a new friend, so they agreed.

"Okay, but not a minute more," Brad said with a firm voice.

"Thanks," she immediately skated towards Allie, forgetting the fact that she couldn't skate very well. Luckily enough for her, she was able to get to her without any trouble.

"Hey Allie, I got to go. Is there any way I can get in contact with you?"

Allie smiled, "Sure, let me give you my number."

They left the rink and headed to a table. Allie got a pen and paper from someone and they exchanged numbers. Jamie felt happier than she had in a long while. So did her father; he had been getting worried about her. Ever since he'd broken up with Jamie's mom, Jamie had been more withdrawn than usual.

When Jamie and the rest of her family got into Brad's station wagon, Levi started asking questions.

"Who was that chick you were talking to?"

"I know her, she goes to my school. She's amazing on the skates, she won a few skating tournaments here," said Kelly, Jamie's stepsister.

"Yeah, you should see her. She's basically the queen of Roller Disco!" Tori, another of Rosie's daughters, exclaimed

"Well whatever, she's seriously hot! If she wasn't that young, then I could see potential between me and her." Levi grinned.

"I don't think you're her type..." Kelly noted.

Levi was puzzled a bit, "What do you mean?" Kelly kept her mouth shut and looked the other way, and then Levi got it. "Oh..."

"Huh? I don't get it." Tori said.

"You're a bit young, someday you'll understand." Kelly said. Tori pouted. However, Jamie got it smiled to herself. Nobody else knew it, but she knew deep inside that she was gay. She couldn't let anybody else know it, especially her ultra-conservative, Republican-voting dad.

"Well it shouldn't interfere with us being friends at least?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Kelly exclaimed. "It will be good for you to finally have a friend instead of living your life like a hermit."

That got laughs from Tori and even from Levi. Jamie glared at her, "Shut up, big-mouth dweeb!"

"Whatever."

Rosie, sensing there was going to be a fight, shouted back at them, "Knock it off, you two."

The two girls immediately kept shut their mouths for the rest of the trip. Nevertheless, Jamie couldn't stop thinking about Allie.

Back at the place, Allie was staring at the piece of paper with Jamie's number on. As the Bee Gee's hit "How Deep Is Your Love" started playing, Allie grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"Well I'm already getting sick of them and Andini better know a way to stop it," Jessie's frown deepened.

"Yeah, I hope so too. I'm already getting sick of the Bee Gees and them singing their meaningless songs with those god-awful high-pitch voices! No wonder they had a disco backlash back then." Jessie chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Finally the elevator reached Andini's floor. They got out and were amazed at how big and expensive the place was, even though it was just the hallway.

"Damn, I wish I could make enough to stay here," Katie said.

While they were heading to his room, Andini was waiting for a package so he could sign for it and get the hell out of there. He was sat watching D4L's "Laffy Taffy" on MTV Jams with the sound off.

"Yeah baby, shake that laffy taffy." His eyes were glued to one of the girl's ample booty.

Robert shook his head in disbelief, "I don't understand you. You don't like rap, yet you love to watch those videos."

"Hey, I only watch it for the bitches. How can you not enjoy watching girls shake it?"

Robert shook his head once again, "And you wonder why you could never get a female assistant."

Andini ignored him and continued watching the video. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Don't worry Robert, I'll get it. It must be the FedEx guy at last." He got up and went to the door. "So you finally- AAHHHHH!" Much to his surprise, he saw Jessie and Katie standing outside in the hall. He immediately tried to slam the door shut on them but Katie already had he foot wedge firmly in the doorway.

"Oh no you don't. Ahmet Celik, aka Andini, you're not going anywhere. You've got some serious explaining to do!"

Andini wasn't about to give up so easily, "How would you like me to call security?"

"And how would you like for me to tell Chicago Tribune and Chicago Sun-Times about your back taxes?" That threw him off. How the heck could she have known something like that? Russell had found out for her. Before she'd left to pick up Jessie, Russell'd told her some information he'd heard from a co-worker, who was an investigative journalist, about the IRS investigation on his taxes. Of course the Chicago Tribune knew about it already, but he didn't, so it still worked for Katie.

As soon as Andini'd let them in, Katie started talking, "I know that you know what's going on with us, since you cut your act short and tried to leave town early. Ever since you did that crap, we've been having dreams about two girls who were murdered. In fact, just this morning I saw one of them in the mirror. Now tell me, what the hell is going on?"

Andini didn't say a thing for a moment, then he asked Robert to get him some coffee.

"What happened is something that rarely happens in hypnotism. Hypnotism is safe, in general, but there is a very, very small chance that while you are in a hypnotic state, something else can take over your body. When you are in hypnosis, it opens the door to your subconscious. Thus it allows entities that can speak to your subconscious to enter, such as spirits. I think what happened is that the spirits of those two dead girls were able to enter. It's an extremely rare event, I think there are only about four known cases of it ever happening; it's pretty much kept a secret. In fact, only a few magicians, scientists, and hypnotists know about this at all."

"So how do we stop it?" Jessie asked.

"You can't. The only way to stop it is if they leave on their own. And judging from what you've told me, it sounds like they want you to solve their murder." The girl's looked at each other, disbelief on their faces. "Well at least the spirits that took you two over aren't depressed and suicidal!"

"What?" Jessie didn't like what she was hearing.

"It was over fifteen years ago in Turkey when I was an apprentice for Iskendar the Great. He was also a comedian hypnotist. It was during one of his shows when he hypnotized a woman into thinking she was Mother Teresa."

"Mother Teresa?"

"Yeah, and you thought my humor was weird? Anyway, during that time she too went into the same trance you two were in last night. Eventually he was able to get her out of it, but she was never the same. She committed suicide a few months later, because of the dreams she was having. Her husband pressed charges on Iskendar and he was found guilty. The good thing was that the government blocked it from public knowledge. They put him to death. Immediately after that, I left the country."

That made Jessie angrier, "You knew something like this would happen and yet you were trying to run away instead of helping us? What the fuck?"

Andini kept calm, "Look, you can be angry with me all you want, I don't care one bit. However, you should be concerned about solving the murder of those two girls. To show you that I'm not a complete asshole, I'll give you $10,000 to start you girls out."

That brought a smile to Katie but it soured Jessie, "So you think you can sweep this under the rug with your money, instead of fixing our problem?" Jessie growled.

Katie calmed her down real quick. "Jessie, just chill. I'm sure if he could fix it, he would."

"She's right, there's nothing I can do. Like I said earlier, I can't remove them."

"Wow, I wish you paid me that much," Robert said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up. You know you're one of the best paid assistants around. I wish Iskendar paid me as much as I pay you." Robert just rolled his eyes while Andini wrote the check. "Here you go." He handed the check to Katie.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. I know you don't have much time, but can you spare some time to tell me about your dreams and what not?"

"No problem," Katie told him all the things that occurred in the dreams. Andini took note and made a suggestion.

"So you know what the girls look like and you know what their names are, right?"

"Yeah, but the name won't help much since we don't know their last names."

"Well, if I were you, I would go to your police station and look up their unidentified victim's list. See if you can find them on there."

"Good idea, thanks."

"And you should give them some time to reveal more about themselves and their situation. Be aware that you might see something ordinary, like a baseball bat, and it might trigger a memory from them. As you already know, they don't just communicate with you through dreams."

"Yeah, that's good to know."

"No problem, now I have to get ready for the flight. Robert, see the girls out. Take care."

Now that they had some idea of what had happened and what was going on, they could start looking for clues.

"Well Jessie, it looks like we've got a murder to solve."


	4. Who, What, When, Where?

Deja Vu

Chapter 4

Who, What, When, Where?

Right after Jessie and Katie left the hotel, they headed straight to the bank, trying to cash the check as soon as they could, knowing very well Andini's financial situation. But bank didn't open until nine am, so they waited.

While they waited, Katie snuggled up to Jessie, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I see somebody wants some cuddling?" Jessie teased with a smile.

Katie blushed a deep red, much to Jessie's amusement. Jessie hugged her girlfriend to her, gently stroking her hair. The hug soon turned into a kiss, Katie's CD player playing James Blunt's "You're Beautiful" as it became a hot make-out session, Jessie's arms fully wrapped around Katie. Both were completely oblivious to the fact that the banks had already opened, they just continued on until they needed air. By then it was already fifteen minutes passed nine.

"Damn, the bank already opened!" Jessie noticed, untangling herself from Katie.

Luckily for them, there was only one other person in the bank, so they were able to transfer the money to their account quickly.

Next, they headed to the Chicago Police Department main headquarters. They searched through the database of missing people and unsolved deaths and found nothing that looked like Jamie and Allie. Jessie was starting to get frustrated.

"We're getting nowhere with this. It's been over two hours and we haven't made one bit of progress."

"Hmm this is starting to feel like a wild goose chase."

"Maybe we should take Andini's suggestion and wait until they reveal more information, though I don't like it."

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Jess. Right now we have little information to go on. Besides, I am so in the mood for some Italian, wanna get something to eat?"

Jessie just shrugged and said 'fine.' She wasn't really in the mood for anything.

So they went to an Italian restaurant, not just any Italian restaurant, but Pane Caldo's, one of the finest, and most expensive, Italian restaurant in Chicago. Katie ordered the Farfalle pasta with North Atlantic salmon and tomato cream sauce with a Coke, one of the most expensive dishes in the restaurant, while the somewhat-frugal Jessie ordered the Spaghetti Primavera with spring vegetables and virgin olive oil with regular tap water. During their lunch, Jessie voiced her displeasure with Katie's spending.

"You know, that money is supposed to help us in solving the mystery, it's not for spending on expensive food."

"Relax Jessie; we got enough to help us solve the mystery. I doubt that we're going to have to go on a long distance trip anywhere."

"Well from now on, I'm going to decide where and how the money is going to be spent. You got it?" She said with a serious look on her face.

Katie nodded, not daring to meet Jessie's eye, she knew better than to get on the wrong side of her. Jessie calmed down a bit and they went back to eating. While they ate, Katie was listening to a conversation a few tables behind her. They were a group of old men listening to a funny story. Katie laughed at it.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked with a frown.

"Oh, the guy back there was talking about his fishing trip with his wife and how when his wife caught a fish, she fell off the boat," she said then she chuckled. "It was so hilarious!"

"Since when did you know Italian?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The guy was talking to his friends in what sounded like Italian."

Katie turned around and listened to the conversation again. It sure was in Italian, but she understood everything they said. Shocked, she turned back round and looked at Jessie.

"Oh my God, you're right. I've never learned even one word in Italian, yet I can understand everything they were saying. This is so weird."

Jessie then thought, "Could it be that Allie is Italian or of Italian-descent?"

"Huh?"

"Well it makes sense. She's had dark hair, olive skin, and by the way she moves with those skates, I bet she can dance."

After Jessie said that Katie had something of a flashback. It was a girl at an even younger age, around 10, and it was at somebody's birthday party. The girl looked like a younger Allie. She was dancing to the Tarantella with an older man, an uncle or father perhaps. Everyone around her had the same complexion, brown or black hair and olive skin. A lot of people were speaking Italian. There was a banner saying "Happy Birthday Santino" in Italian. After that, the flashback ended, it was just long enough to make Katie realize that Jessie was right.

"Allie is Italian, or at least her parents are. I just had a flashback of a much younger Allie at a birthday party for a cousin, I guess. A lot of people were speaking Italian."

"Okay, but did you get any more info about her?"

"Nope. It ended rather quickly."

"Hmm..." Jessie thought, putting the pieces together in her head while trying to connect all the dots. After a short while, something came up in her head, "I notice there's a lot of similarities between you and Allie and me and Jamie. I was wondering if there are name similarities as well. This is a wild shot but can you tell me what the word "Singer" is in Italian?

It's 'Cantante.'

"Well I bet that Allie's name is Allie Cantante, just like your name is Katie Singer. However I have serious doubts that Allie is her real name, just like Katie isn't."

Something inside of her told her that Jessie was right. "That could be it. It might be worth going back to the headquarters and looking through the database again."

"But Katie, I also think that they weren't murdered in this area?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the area was hilly, and Chicago is very flat. I remember seeing lots of hills on the way back home from the rink."

"Well then, we'll look in the nationwide database."

"Sounds good to me." After they were finished with their lunch they went back to the SUV. While they were driving back listening to some music from the radio, they reached a stop light and something came to Katie.

"I also remember something else."

"What is it?"

"I remember the scent in the air at the bay where they died. It smelt like fresh salt water. I know that smell from my time at Tampa Bay. So it's definitely not Chicago. It must be one of the coasts."

"Yeah, you might be right."

Then a commercial came on, it was Tony Bennett promoting San Francisco. When they heard that, they instantly got a flashback.

They were back at the scene where the couple died, and they could see the bridge in the moonlight. It was very obvious then that the bridge was the iconic Golden Gate Bridge! The flashback ended and both girls screamed "San Francisco!" They quickly drove to the headquarters and looked again in the dead people's database, this time nationwide. They were looking for anybody whose last name was 'Cantante' and whose first name began with 'Al'. A profile popped up on the computer. A woman named Alessandra Cantante showed.

"Oh my God, that's her!" Katie exclaimed, nudging Jessie with her elbow.

"It sure is! The black hair, blue eyes, facial features. She's got the same height and almost the same weight as you."

"Amazing, and she also fit the timeline: January 24, 1962 - October 10, 1982. That's my birthday! Also, it says that she died in San Francisco. There's no doubt that it's her. Plus she is Italian; she was born in Triggiano, Italy."

"Great, now maybe we can find out about Jamie. Scroll down to the Notes section."

Katie then scrolled to the section and read it out loud. "On the day of her murder, she was accompanied with another person, Elizabeth Jamie O'Sullivan. That must be Jamie."

So Katie then looked up Elizabeth Jamie O'Sullivan, sure enough a profile of her showed up and it did match the Jamie in their flashbacks. Nevertheless, Jessie was in shock.

"Oh my God, she also has my height, weight, and birthday! Plus she's got my middle name as her first name, this is getting so creepy."

Then Katie chuckled.

Jessie looked at her, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, I though it was funny that Allie is an Italian. Oh my God, I'm a Guidette!" Katie was laughing hard now.

"You make it sound like a bad thing! Not all Italians are low-life trash or mobsters from NYC or 'Joisey'," Jessie told her with a phony Italian-American accent. "It doesn't seem that Allie is. Well we know for sure she's not from that area."

"Yeah, thank God! At least she doesn't seem to be that foul-mouthed, disrespectful, trashy daughter from Bensonhurst, in that horrible movie 'Julie Johnson'. God, if that was my daughter, I would slap that little bitch!"

"Yeah, that movie was terrible. It nearly took lesbian movies two steps back. I can't believe you talked me into renting it. I mean it had Courtney Love in it, that should be a hint and a half for you mind that it's going to be trashy."

"Well I thought that since she did a great job in 'The People vs. Larry Flint' and 'Sid 'n Nancy', she would do a great job in it as well, but even she couldn't save that piece of crap. But you know what's also funny? That fact that Jamie is Irish."

They both laughed and then Jessie noted, "That's funny, we're both ethnic characters!" Then she added in a phony Irish accent, _"Well that explains her red hair and green eyes."_ That gave Katie more chuckles.

"That's another weird thing, Jessie, the fact that Jamie, who is you, has my eye color, and Allie, who is me, has your eye color."

Jessie hadn't noticed it until now, "Yeah, that is strange. It makes me wonder are they actually us or if we were them at one time."

"Well now that we know who they are and where they are, let's go back to my place and look up more on them," Katie noted.

They left the headquarters and went to Katie's place, which was a dorm in Northwestern. She was the only person in the dorm, but Jessie stayed there during the weekday for classes. Her father is a professor at the university, so she gets to stay for free. While they were there, they were on the Internet on Katie's laptop. They were looking up more on Allie and Jamie. They were able to find quite a few things on them.

"Look, the San Francisco Chronicle had a few articles on them, even one of the 20th anniversary of their death four years ago."

"Click on the link, I want to see what they have."

So Katie clicked on the link and they read the article. Jessie read it out loud, "It's been 20 years since the death of Alessandra Cantante and Elizabeth Jamie O'Sullivan. The only evidence found was the bullet, a typical 9mm, and a few bloody footprints. Neither helped much as the 9mm is very common and the footprints have no markings or grooves to make it unique."

"So the assailant could be using some kind of dress shoes."

"Could be. That makes sense since some dress shoes have no markings on them." Then Jessie continued reading on, getting more on the girls' background. "The death of Alessandra was heavy on her family as her brother had died only a few years earlier."

"Yeah, that's so sad."

"But they did have another daughter a few years later, Cassandra."

"True, but losing two of your kids is still hard."

"Yeah, and the O'Sullivan's didn't have it any better."

"What do you mean, Jess?"

"Read further down."

So she did and Katie was shocked when she read it, "Oh my, Jamie's father died."

"Yep. It said that he died of a heart-attack in 1991."

"I'm sure Jamie's death contributed to it."

"Yeah, I can't imagine what those parents are going through, living with the fact that their kids got murdered." Jessie continued reading and found out who Jamie's real mom was. "Jamie's mother, Shelly O'Sullivan, now Shelly Thomas, is married and has two children after Jamie's death. And there's a picture of her."

Katie looked, "That's funny. We look like Jamie and Allie, but our parents don't look like their parents. That makes no sense."

"I don't get it either. But now we have some more info on them. Now it's a matter of getting their numbers and calling them up. But how in the world are we going to explain to them that two college students from Chicago are trying to solve a murder in San Francisco?"

"I don't know," Katie replied, but a few seconds later an idea popped in her head. "Hey, I got it! I'm taking Filmmaking 102 next semester, and I heard that part of the grade is a documentary film project. We can tell them that we are doing a documentary on it."

"That's a great idea," Jessie grinned, but then she quickly saw a problem. "But, we don't know anybody in San Francisco to stay with."

"You mean YOU don't know anybody in San Francisco. On the contrary, I know quite a few people in San Francisco."

"You do?"

"Of course. I chat with them daily." she boasted.

"How so?"

"I chat with them daily through MySpace and that new one called Facebook. They're on my friends list."

"But they're just Internet acquaintances; you don't know them that well. I don't want to stay with a bunch of strangers."

"They're not just acquaintances and they're not strangers, they're cool people, so don't worry."

"But I heard that San Francisco is full of strange people."

"So? You're with me, aren't you?"

"That's a good point."

"So it's not going to be much different. Come on Jess, don't worry so much. Nothing will happen, we're going to have fun. Plus, if things don't work out, we can always stay at a hotel. After all, we got around $10,000."

"Yeah, but San Francisco is an expensive city, we could actually blow it all real quick, especially if you had the money in your hands."

"True. But don't you want to see San Francisco? I know Russ and his boyfriend want to, they've talked about it a few times."

"Uh..."

"I mean we're going to get to see the Golden Gate bridge, Chinatown, Cable Cars, Aquarium of the Bay, Fisherman's Wharf, and of course, the Castro District.

"Um, I know that the Castro District has a strong gay and lesbian community, but what makes it so special?"

"What makes it so special? Why the Castro District is like Mecca for us queers and we're taking a holy gay pilgrimage there, except that you won't find women wearing Burqas over there, but you'll sure find some wearing Birkenstocks."

Jessie put her hands over her face and shook her head in shame, but Katie continued.

"And you know, it's a city for lovers, especially lesbian lovers," she said seductively, moving closer to Jessie with a smile. "Maybe we can take a walk down Crissy Field, without people staring at us like a zoo exhibit. Or take a short cruise. Or enjoy the beauty of the Botanical Gardens just holding each other, think about that," she whispered seductively. Jessie was blushing a furious red. "So what do you say?"

"Well... It sounds like a great place to be."

"That's the spirit! Now do you have the camera ready?"

"I do. I got a few extra DV tapes as well."

Katie was studying Drama with a minor in Film and Media. She wanted to be an actress but she also had some aspirations for filmmaking. Jessie was studying Veterinarian Medicine, but her real passion was Music, so she also majors in that. Jessie had become well adapted to using the video camera since Katie liked to act out her favorite movie or television scenes.

"Great, then let me find a place we can stay."


	5. That What Friends Are For

**Hi everyone. I know it's been three years since I last updated the story, but I was going through something of a writers block, plus my beta-reader hasn't been available to beta this story. I hope to continue on with the story and finish it before the year is over. **

**I will also try to get Way Out West updated as well, but I'm suffering a serious writer's block on that one. Take care.**

888888888888888888888888

Déjà vu

Chapter 5

That What Friends are for

8888888888888888888888888

Katie was on MySpace trying to contact her San Francisco friends on her Friends List. During that time Jessie decided to watch some more videos on YouTube on the case. Most of them were from the early 80s, so they were of VHS quality with fuzziness and bleeding colors, hampered more with the mono sound recordings common in early-80s videotape. Looking at their clothes, hairstyles, and even the way they talk made it clear that it was a different time. They talked about using computers to solve criminal cases like it was something new. She didn't realize that she was seeing forensic science in its infancy, when T.V. shows like Quincy was around, a far cry to CSI or Law and Order. This was their world, where nobody has ever heard of the Internet or laptop computers or even cell phones, yet for some reason some of the elements seems familiar, like she did grew up in that time period, could she and Katie really be their reincarnation?

As she watched a few more of the clips, she saw a regular pattern from these newscasts and how they sensationalized the stories, making her realize that noting really has changed in televised news, only today's news seems to be louder and uses better technology. Another thing she realizes from the newscasts was how they treated their lesbian relationship, kind of like saying they got what they deserve for being gay. They didn't say it out loud, but you could tell what they were implying. Today's news would be more sympathetic of them. It could also be the reason why the case didn't get solve, even though it was in San Francisco.

The clips were all basically the same thing, spitting out the same news, and she was getting tired of it, until she came to one video where it was hosted by a guy who was one of the people interviewed in one of the news stories about the murder. His name was briantaylor62 on YouTube. He had a short summary on his page about the case. Immediately Jessie sent him a message, asking him more about his knowledge of the case.

Katie finally got someone on MySpace to reply back. She was someone that Katie has met a few times before. In the reply she said, "Sure! I got space for you guys to stay, just tell me when. Looking forward to seeing you again, girl!" Katie smiled and replied back, asking her to send her phone number. She was satisfied that everything went to plan.

She came up to Jessie and told her, "Well, we got a place to stay."

"You did?"

"Yep. My friend Shelly Rodriguez said that she can let us stay at her place for a while."

"Shelly? Isn't she Tawny's girlfriend?"

"Was… They broke up a few months ago, but I've kept in contact for her for a while. She's okay with it. In fact, she's excited to see me again. Besides that, what have you been doing?"

"I was watching a few clips on the murder case and I found someone who probably knew them personally."

"Really? That could be a big break for us."

"Yeah, I hope so to. He has a channel on Youtube and he has a clip where he was interviewed as one of their friends. I sent him a message, hoping he will respond back."

"Cool. What did you send him?"

"I told him about what we are doing and left him my email, giving him the option to contact me by email as well."

"I hope so; it sounds like he's our best lead."

"Yeah. Let me play the video for you."

The video got stated and as Jessie played the video to Katie, Katie stared to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Look at those big-ass funny glasses he's wearing."

Jessie snickered along, "Well, Carrerra glasses were the thing back in the early-80s."

"Yeah, and Kanye West is trying to bring them back to style."

Jessie laughed even more. "Yeah, like he ever had any sense of style to begin with."

As they watch the clip, a flash back occurred.

8888888888888888888

The scene was at Jamie's place, and a doorbell was rung.

"Coming!" Shouted Lily from the kitchen, cooking a special meal for Jamie. She quickly walked to the door and saw Allie wearing a multi-color horizontal striped shirt with a white-collar shirt underneath it, along with a pair of tight deep-blue Jordache jeans. She was dressed up for the special occasion.

"Hey Allie! How are you doing? You look nice!"

"Thanks. Mrs. O'Sullivan. Where's Jamie?"

"She's upstairs. So you got a few things for her I see?" Rosie mused, looking at the two packages in her hand.

"Yeah. Since it's her birthday, I went to a few stores and picked up something for her."

"Well that's great. I bet she would appreciate it."

Just before Allie headed upstairs, Jessie came down.

"Allie, you're here!" She elated and hugged her partner. Her stepmother saw the hug and wondered if that hug meant more than it seemed. They weren't out yet.

"Happy 17th Birthday, Dionne." Allie said, calling Jamie by her pet name, after the singer Dionne Warwick, of course.

"Thanks."

They stopped hugging and then Allie told her, "Hey Dionne, I got something for you!" She handed the small gift to her first and Jamie opened it. She got excited about it.

"These sunglasses are awesome!"

"I know, they're Carreras."

"Yeah! That's what makes them even more awesome! Thanks." She was about to kiss her, but she quickly hugged her instead. That made Rosie raises her eyebrows even more.

However, the closeted couple was not aware of Rosie's suspicions, as Allie handed her another gift.

"I also got something else for you," she chimed as she handed her the other gift.

"Oh thanks." Jamie thanked and she opened the other present. It was the vegetarian cookbook classic 'Laurel's Kitchen,' written by Laurel Robertson. "This is so totally awesome! How did you get it autographed?"

"The author was here the other day, having a book signing. And since I knew that you just became a vegetarian, I decided to pick you up a book."

"Why thank you very much! I will cherish this one for years to come." Still with one book in her hand, she gave Allie a peck on her cheeks. Allie blushed.

"Hey, let's make something together for your birthday! There must be something we can make together."

As they flipped through the pages, they were amazed at the wide variety of foods they saw.

"Stir-Fry Chinese Vegetables with Rice?" Allie questioned.

"That's nothing, check this one out." Jamie responded as she flipped through the pages to point another meal. "Tabouli."

"Tabouli? What is that?"

"I don't know. Man, I don't even think dudes here make this type of food. This is stuff you expect from hippies living in Berkley!"

The two ladies laughed and then Jamie spotted a recipe perfect for the occasion. "Hey, check this out, whole-wheat banana bread."

"You got whole-wheat?"

"Yes indeed! I got it from a health-food store in Daly City. This is perfect, since we got a lot of bananas that are about to overripe. So… let's get started!"

"Totally!"

And the two started to make the food for Jamie's birthday. It wasn't a birthday cake, but to them this was much better in more ways than one.

8888888888888888888

After snapping out of their reverie again, the two looked at each other.

"That was interesting." Katie replied. "It seems that these flashbacks aren't really linear. We just jumped from 1977 to 1980 I presumed, since it was your 17th birthday, and Jamie was born in 1963."

"Yeah, that seems about right."

Then Katie checked her computer once again and saw that Shelly has responded back. She looked at the message and it said for her to call her through Skype, she's currently on. She left her Skype username on the message.

"Skype? What's that?" Jessie asked.

"Oh Skype is the way to contact people through the computer, it's like a video phone."

Jessie arched her eyebrow, "Really?

"It sure is. I'm about to get on right now, you'll see how it works."

She loaded up the program and connected to Shelly using her username. In about a few seconds, she answered.

"Hey there girl!" Shelly responded as her brownish-yellow Asian face appeared on the screen. Shelly is Filipino.

"Hey there Shelly, how's it going in San Fran?"

"Fine, if you don't mind spending a lot of money!" she joked. "Other than that, I'm enjoying the single life once again, now that my ex has left, thank God."

"This is someone else, right?" Katie said through the computer.

"Yeah, someone you don't know. So you're planning to visit here I see?"

"Well it's more than that. I'm actually doing a project for my class and my girlfriend Jessie is helping me out as well. It's a documentary."

"Oooh… A documentary, that sounds like fun!" Shelly elated.

"Yeah, it's about the death of Alessandra Cantante and Jamie O'Sullivan, even heard about it?"

When she heard their names, Shelly's smiling face immediately changed, "Oh yeah, it's known around here, yet I don't think there has been a documentary about them. That sounds like a very challenging one."

"It sure is. We're still trying to get people to interview with us. Hopefully we'll find some in San Francisco."

"I'm sure bet that you will."

"Thanks. We're planning to be there in about a week, but we're not really sure."

"That's not a problem, no one is staying here. My ex left two weeks ago, since there should be no problems. Since you two are going to be here for a bit, I'm going to have to ask you guys to spot me for food and some of my utilities. I don't make the big bucks - yet."

"Sure thing Shelly!" Katie responded without a flinch, but Jessie wasn't so sure.

Jessie then tapped her lover's shoulders. "Katie, I think we need to talk."

"Hold on for a bit Shelly."

"No problem."

Katie turns around a looks at Jessie. "Jessie, it's a lot cheaper to help out with the food and some of her bills than to stay at the hotel."

Jessie thought about it for a bit, but then resigned to Katie's choice. "You got a point..."

Katie returns back to Shelly, "We'll keep you updated on everything."

"That's cool. I'm so excited to see you again!" Shelly said excitedly.

"Same here, take care."

"You too hun!"

The Skype ended right there. "Well there we have it, a place to stay."

"I can't believe she would let us stay like that."

"Of course she would, she's cool like that."

"If you say so..."

"Come on now Jessie, nothing going to happen," but in the back of her mind, she was thinking, _"I hope__ not__..."_

"I don't know Katie. A lot of weird things have been happening to us since that night."

"True, but I don't think we need to worry about Shelly. She's cool. Anyhow, there's something I got to show you on YouTube, it's so hilarious!"

For the rest of the day, they were doing anything not related to Allie and Jamie. They were trying to get back some sense of normality in their lives.

888888888888888888888888888

Later in the night, when they went to sleep, another Allie/Jamie dream occurred. This time, it was in Jamie and Allie's school the day after the roller disco…

"Hey Jamie, someone wants to see you right now?" Kelly said teasingly.

"Who?" She responded with a doubtful look. It's not the first time Kelly has tricked her.

"Just come with me!"

"Okay, but this better not be a trick!"

"Trust me, it's not."

Jamie reluctantly followed Kelly to the third floor of their school.

"Okay, now who's the person that wants to meet me?" Jamie asked.

The person tapped Jamie's shoulders from behind. "Hi there."

"Allie!"

Kelly smiled as she saw her step-sister get excited over her friend.

"Hey there," Allie smiled. "Surprised to see me?"

"Not really, since Kelly told me that you attend here, but yeah, I'm glad to see you."

"Same here. So how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Well do you have any plans for today?"

"Besides going back home and doing my homework, no."

"Then let's meet up after school. I know a few places to hang around."

"Really? Solid! Where should I meet you?"

"Meet me near the auditorium."

"I'll be there!"

"Cool! Be there or be square." Allie ended as she left the area.

Then Kelly started to playfully tease her, "Jamie's got a day-ate. Jamie's got a day-ate!"

"Oh be quiet! It's not a date."

"Whatever…" Kelly smirked as she headed to her class. Jamie was happy throughout the day.

After school, as promised, Jamie met Allie near the auditorium.

"What's up, Jamie?"

"I'm fine, Allie. So where are we going?"

To the park nearby, so you can meet some of my friends.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, they're real cool and accepting, so you don't have to worry about a thing. Come on, let's get going, they're waiting for me."

As they got to the local park, they saw two guys there. One was a medium-height male wearing a brown plaid flannel shirt with jeans while the other was a big, black male wearing a raglan baseball T-shirt with jeans.

"Hey girl, what's up?" said the big guy.

"Hey Brian, hey Steven, I like to introduce to you Jamie."

"Hello there, Jamie." Steven responded, in a polite manner.

"You must be Kelly's sister?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I'm really her stepsister." Jamie made it clear. She and Kelly aren't really the best of siblings.

"Oh come on now, I know that Kelly can be a bit aggravating, but she's really cool." Brian defended.

"Yeah, but she can be quite a space case." Steven joked.

"Oh stop it, Steven. she's a good friend of mine. Don't worry Jamie, it will turn out fine. Having stepsiblings are not so bad. There were no problems on 'The Brady Bunch'!"

"But that's a TV show, and I'm not Jan Brady!" Jamie protested. "Enough about Kelly, what are we doing here?"

"We usually meet up here and either go to each other's houses and either chill or help each other with our homework, or go to wherever, like the roller disco, the skating rink, the pizza parlor.

"How about the arcade today?" Brian offered.

"Sure why not?" Allie answered. Then she turned around and looked at Jamie. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool!"

888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
